A Trip to the Sea
by Memmzer
Summary: Sure life is normal enough, but when I find a box and Sica makes a wish, it gets weird. This is pure fluff, not to be taken seriously.
1. Chapter 1

As much as I adore serious fanfiction that I actually think about, me and Sica had been talking and she asked me to do this so I did. After a few talks full of sleep deprivation and lots of talks about that time I tried to sniff popcorn, this was born. It's just fluff and craziness, so... yeah... please don't hurt me! XD

* * *

_A Little Wooden Box_

Sica and Bandanna sat at a booth in their favorite commercialized restaurant. Dew and Olby had left to get back to rehearsal earlier, along with Ody and Nah, so they were now free to discuss what ever they felt like. Their current conversation had everything to do with Jack Sparrow.

"I think Captain Jack Sparrow is the freakin' bomb!" Bandanna said before taking a bite out of her fish sandwich.

"Of course he is! No one can beat him!" Sica took a sip of her drink and grinned.

"Hey! I almost forgot!" Bandanna said pulling a small box from her pocket. "I pawned this off some lady outside of the Theatre!"

"What is it? What is it?" Sica screamed, nearly causing Bandanna to jump out of her chair.

"I don't know! She didn't tell me! I thought it was just to keep things in, but it won't open..." Bandanna admitted frowning.

"You didn't ask her?"

"Well, I was going to, but when I turned around she was gone."

Sica spun the wooden box on the table and sighed. "I wish we could be a part of the Pirates of the Caribbean."

Suddenly, Sica and Bandanna found themselves lying on a wooden ship deck staring up into the night sky.

"Um... Sica?" Bandanna asked uncertainly.

"Yeah?" Her friend replied.

"What did you put in my drink?"

Sica somehow found a way to laugh, no matter the situation.

Bandanna sat up and pounded her fist on the wood beneath her. "Now is no time to be laughing, Sica!"

Despite, her harsh words, Bandanna suddenly busted out laughing as well. She fell back against a pile of rope and looked at her friend. Sica now sat up and looked around. A man stood staring at them, but Bandanna had yet to notice that. Sica punched her in the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?"

Sica merely pointed at the figure before them. The look of bewilderment on his face and his unmoving eye caused Bandanna to emit a fangirl squee. She clutched at Sica's arm and tugged over and over again.

"Oh my goblins, Sica! That's Ragetti!"

Sica was silent for a few moments, inspecting the pirate that her friend had now named. Then, "OH MY GOBLINS! You're right!"

The pirate in front of them tilted his head to one side, but then the familiar pot-bellied pirate behind him smacked his head. Ragetti's false eye went rolling across the deck and stopped at the girls' feet. Sica stared at it as Bandanna leaped for it.

"YES! I got to touch it!" Bandanna exclaimed in excitement as she held the eyeball firmly in her fist.

"We got ourselves a couple of poppets, do we?" Pintel asked moving out of the shadows.

Bandanna looked up just in time to see Pintel's strange transformation from man to skeleton. She found herself unable to move or even scream, whereas Sica busted out laughing.

"They sure do have strange clothes, don't they?" Ragetti asked as he advanced turning into a skeleton just as Pintel had.

The chubby pirate looked back at Ragetti and then continued his advance with knife in hand. "Give ole' Pintel Ragetti's eye and then we'll take you to Captain Barbossa."

At the mention of her treasured captain's name, Bandanna jumped up and eagerly handed the eye back to Ragetti. Sica took a moment to get up, however. The two had an ongoing argument about whether Barbossa was fit to be a fangirled of or not. Bandanna had decided early on that he was in need of her fan girlness. Sica however was not as enthusiastic.

"Take me to your Captain! Take me to Barbossa!" Bandanna cried jumping up and down.


	2. Chapter 2

_A Pack of Lies_

Bandanna and Sica now stood before the rough and tough captain named Hector Barbossa. The Pirates had required them to dress in something period appropriate. Bandanna thought back angrily at the memory.

_"You _**want **_to see Barbossa?" Pintel asked uncertainly._

_ "Of course! He's like my favorite pirate of all time... besides Ragetti that is!" Bandanna admitted as she laughed._

_ Ragetti looked up at the mention of his name and gave Bandanna a puzzled look. "I'mma what?" _

_ "You, dear Ragetti, are my favorite pirate of the Cursed Crew!" Bandanna cried as she jumped to give him a hug._

_ "Bandanna, you're crazy," Sica said behind her laughing._

_ "Well, um... I'm thinking we need to get ye some ordinary clothing," Pintel said sidling away from the fangirl hugging his friend. He didn't want to end up like him._

_ "Ragetti, who did you filch your coat from?" Bandanna asked stepping back to look at it._

_ "Some French nobleman."_

_ There was a moment of silence here, as Bandanna, Ragetti, and Sica were all at a loss for words for once. It wasn't long before Pintel returned holding a bundle of clothes. _

_ " 'ere we are. A dress for the bonnie lass and some clothes for the boy," Pintel said handing Sica the layered skirt._

_ "So this mean you think I'm a guy?" Bandanna asked looking down at her over-sized hoodie and then back to the pirates. When she was answered with silence, Bandanna glared at the old pirate and snatched the clothes away from him._

Bandanna glared at Pintel with her arms crossed in front of her. Sica was busy playing with Jack the Monkey as Barbossa watched her curiously.

"So who exactly are ye?" the captain asked tossing an apple from his left hand to his right hand and back.

"We'll I'm Sica..." Sica replied looking up from the monkey for a moment and then returning to her games.

"And I'm Bandanna," Bandanna said looking excitedly at Barbossa now that she had been addressed.

"Odd names... Where are ye from?" Barbossa asked looking strangely at Bandanna.

Bandanna's face fell and she grabbed Sica's arm, before scuttling towards a corner of the cabin. "Excuse me for a second while I converse with my first mate."

"We can't very well tell them we're from the 21st century can we?" Bandanna whispered. "We need a proper background."

"What if we're Captain Jack's crew mates?" Sica suggested.

"No, that won't work... Barbossa hates Jack." Bandanna said dispelling any thoughts of involving the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Well then what do you suggest?" Sica asked frowning.

"Why don't we say that we're from Liverpool and work for a nobleman by the name of Sherlock Price?" Bandanna suggested grinning.

Sica nodded her approval and the two girls turned back to the sea faring pirates. They walked in step back to them and stood tall.

"We are from Liverpool. We work for nobleman Sherlock Price," Bandanna said trying to sound as proper as possible.

Barbossa looked at them and laughed, then he smiled, "Liverpool always did have the strange ones."


End file.
